As multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) have been reduced in size and increased in capacity, the importance of increasing an effective volume ratio of MLCCs (ratio of a volume contributing to capacity to total volume) has grown.
Conventionally, in order to form external electrodes, a method of dipping a surface to which internal electrodes of a body are exposed into paste containing a conductive metal has commonly been used.
Here, however, a thickness of external electrodes of an MLCC formed by the dipping method is not uniform, and the external electrode is formed to be relatively thin at the corners of a body, while the external electrode is formed to be relatively thick in other portions thereof. As a result, it is difficult to secure a high effective volume ratio. In addition, when a plating layer is formed on the external electrodes to improve connectivity and mountability of the MLCC, a plating solution may penetrates into the inside of the body to reduce reliability of the MLCC.